Second Patagonian Civil War
The Second Patagonian Civil War is a conflict ocurred between April and May of 2012 between patagonian political factions. The conflict involved international answers and interventions. The existance of concentration camps and further genocide on Patagonia lead to an agressive intervention by the Zexian Empire, wich caused the currently ongoing Drake Passage War between the Loyalist Patagonia and Zexian Factions. Lead up to the Conflict As an ARN member, Patagonia acted against the Laptev Axis, during the series of events that lead to the Laptev-ARN War and eventually to a military defeat in the Solaras system. The push of Laptev forces to Tale forced Patagonia to accept the terms of surrunder and the signature of the Laptev Treaty. Previously, the Consul Martin Beckdorf had been subject to an attack, wich claimed Emilius Beckdorf, son of the Consul, as a prisoner. The mental and physical state of the leader raised doubts about his abilities as commander in the War between the nationalists, who saw the defeat as a sign of a weak state. On the other hand, the Socialists had seen how another elecition, wich they faced with unexpected advantages, left them defeated before the new Monsian Front. The Nationalists wer were accounted as the other defeated, as they held few federal provinces and Mariano Osorio, previously Consul, had left the charge. As Beckdorf signed the treaty, communications with Puerto Carrera were severed due to the conflict happening in Tale. This caused the Nationalist Union (Socialists and Nationalists) not to have unknowledge of the situation in Laptev. As the Consul returned, they did not knew if he had signed or not this treaty. They took over the Government and siezed the Government Palace. Coup The coup happened at nearly midnight. Puerto Carrera presented minor conflicts as the nationalists held the main radio stations of the city, broadcasting to all military forces around the world, that the Consul had betrayed it´s possition and the country. The national renewal Board was stablished, Mariano Osorio was elected as Board Director and therefore, de facto leader of the country. The Army, meanwhile, was divided. However, the mayority tended to support the nationalists and cheered at the coup. In Puerto Rembrandt, some miles west of Carrera, the Congress entered an emergency session as they read the request made by the new Goivernment to surrunder their powers. The mayority of this group rejected such offer. In outer cities, nationalist and loyalist leaders claimed their possitions. The country eventually divided. Later, the NRB declared the leaving from the ARN. This caused mayor fears of disregarding the Laptev Peace Treaty. The Glacier Revolution While the Nationalists proclamed that racial distinctions were issued and that alicantianns ans zexians were to be relocated, Marcelo Beckdorf, elder son of the Consul, foresaw the situation as his father was already informed of the coup, but unable to communicate directly from the coming ship, away only by hours from landing. By 6 am, a gathering was made somewhere at the northern Ice Field. Veterans and Officers of the Ice Duties Division called for the "Ice Guard Honour" (Previous name of the Division). Beckdorf, a member of the Division himself, suggested a countercoup. The group recieved new support by the next hour and by 7 am Marcelo was already elected as Consular Commander. At the same time, The Consul landed in Puerto Carrera and was arrested. Later that day, the Consular Army proclaimed Revolution and attacked the nationalist Garrison in Cochrane. The battle was easilly earned and the nationalists rallied to Chile Chico. Other Resistances and the International Response Chiloe The Chiloe Summit was being held at that time, and the Gobernor, Mario Casas, suspended it as the news of the coup arrived. A declared supporter of the Consul, he organized the island for a defense from the forces already movilized from Esquel. The GRA presented itself as a defender of Chiloe and a mayor force clash happened near Cochamo and Futaleufu. Tierra del Fuego The island declared itself nationalist, however, the ARP had other plans. The Otaegui, flagship of the ARP, was the first to arrive into the post of Comodoro Rivadavia after returning from France. The rest of the fleet witnessed how the Admiral was arrested. Fleeing south, the ARP as a whole gathered and formed a Naval Emergency Board. They descided to start their own revolt in the south and landed in Tierra del Fuego. A Campaign of some days was iniciated against the nationalists there. Northern Response America and the US0A answered by sending fleets to the south, wich eventually space bombed the nationalists possitions. Development First Stage: lockdown Embassies both in Valyria and Tamriel were surrounded by the local governments. Unable to contact the authorities, Ismael Kuvich and Cristina Martinez were not available to take part as political figures they were. president Brewer of the American Federation answered the coup with neutrality but called for a ceasefire. Same thing happened minutes later in Tamriel, as the local Emperor blockaded the country to Patagonia. Meanwhile, morning brought to Cochrane the first action of the Glacier Revolution. Ice Duties Veterans liberated the city and preparred for the first formal battle, to take place at Chile Chico. 6000 nationalists preparred a defense to be used later that day. urquiza Base, main fortress of the FARP, remained loyalist, therefore, the Board had no power over the skies in that area. In Puerto Carrera, the statement made by the NRB hightened tensions. In Nueva Moraleida, the local government failed to take a stance, as if they supported the Nationalists, they would be leaving the ARN. Second Stage: Battle of Chile Chico The "Republic Defense Army" reached Chile Chico by 11 am that day, causing severe damage to the city. Airforce and artillery are deployed from Puerto Carrera, at the other side of the Lake, however, it is limited. Meanwhile, Ambassador Kuvich meets Crown Prince William in Kvatch and tries to issue a request for Tamrielic request. However, such negociation fails. With ships crossing the Lake, the RDA possitions snipers at the shore and slows their advance. Other fronts were opened for diplomacy, as New Frankia offered it`s support to the Loyalists in exchange of condemnation of the arrests and support for frankish expansion into South America, such attempt was denied by the RDA. Later on, the artillery in Puerto Carrera is reinforced and eventually tears appart the possitions of the RDA, forcing their retreat by mid day. The HQ is restablished in Cochrane, however few hours later the advancing NRB troops forced a loyalist evacuation to the Northern Ice Field. Tierra del Fuego With the ARP supporting the loyalist cause, however separated from the RDA, the Naval Forces of Patagonia headed south. Electing Giorgio Tarquidaas acting Admiral, they descided to land on the shores of Tierra del Fuego, under nationalist control and known as a region of historical unrest. The Fleet concentrated fire on facilities of Rio Grande, while a splitted group headed south and landed near Usuahia, their advance is stoped at Tolhuin, by a small force of 600 nationalists. The Loyalist Marines split a second group wich later manages to capture Usuahia, and the secured area is used to land more troops that eventually put some preassure to Tolhuin and Rio Grande. The Heart of Tierra del Fuego (Tolhuin) is taken and a guerilla warfare is started in the nearby hills by the nationalists. After the battle gets closer, Porvenir declares itself loyalist and a new source of preassure starts in the Magellan Strait. They carry on an operation to try to take back Punta Arenas. The population of the city recieves the liberators and brothers from the east, but a nationalist force gathers in the streets and both armies colide, leaving 5000 civilians killed in a two hour engagement. Loyalist Forces fortify themselves in the beaches. With news from Punta Arenas, the ARP iniciates air strikes against the continental city, in order to give some air to the loyalists fighting there. Meanwhile, a nationalist band tried to retake Usuahia. The Northern Front Esquel declared itself Nationalist and pro CIS. Meanwhile, Chiloe stayed Loyalist with a local government in full authonomy and complete support from stationed GRA troops. At this point, Captain Agustin Jimenez descided to march against the island, calling for a "liberating expedition." Under loyalist request, the GRA ships opened fire against the holdings near Esquel, originating a battle near the city. At the same time, the island of Chiloe recieved supplies and was tranformed into a fortress. As the march from Esquel started and entered into the mountains, GRA ships opened fire, starting the Green Mountains Battle. Due to the terrain, the nearly 110.000 troops the nationalists had managed to survive the first barrage, however, the sustained fire eventually took it´s toll. Land forces from the GRA advanced from the west and eventually joined the fight. The battle ended with a full NRB retreat and reorganization in guerrilla warfare. The Pacific Fleet By the moment the ARP main force was attacking Punta Arenas, a small group of the fleet crossed the Cape to reach the Pacific and secure the oil flow from Karasev Island. So far, the pacific fleet, made mainly by Barracuda submarines, had remained silent The Desert Battle Antofagasta, shortly before taken by the patagonian forces during the Unification, became a live battlefield. Nationalist forces neglected the army values and took possitions near the artillery. Controlling the high ground, they forced the loyalist forces to retreat into the desert, starting a long termed skirimish. Puerto Carrera The occupation of the city becme crucial to both sides. Momentarilly, the Nationalists had the high ground after they managed to push back the Loyalists from Chile Chico. At a point the GRA iniciated the Battle of Puerto Carrera, by landing 6000 troops near the city. Seeing the advantage coming on, the RDA returned to Cochrane that same night. The Second Battle of Cochrane Source In the Forums, it was developed in the "Bring the Green Back to the Fields" thread (http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=30052), bieng this an economic explanation of the effects of the War. It was started in "The Glacier Revolution" (http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29708) and mainly developed there. It is also developed and resolved in "Crimes Against Humanity" (http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/forums/topic?t=29944), developing also the Second Zexian-Patagonian War.